The Beginning is the End is the Beginning
by Wolfy Go Gnarf
Summary: Naruto discovers his long time boyfriend cheating on him, his only thought is to escape what he knows. How will he fair with a boatload of trust issues and a new place to live.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything.

Authors Note: So I guess the idea here is that this is unfinished and I'm putting what I can find for my Naruto work up here for the public to decide what I continue. Whatever you pick will be edited and continued to completion.

So review away!

* * *

The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back to let it rest in the dent between Sai's knees. Sai was stroking a hand through his hair as he read above him. Naruto was just trying to relax. It'd been a long day at work for him, too long for his liking. Not that Naruto didn't like where he worked. Being a vet had always been his dream but it was hard on him. Seeing those helpless beings and having to kill them by order of their family. It always sliced him up inside.

He hadn't of course imagined he'd be at a place like this. He'd specialized in exotic animals. He was supposed to get a job at a zoo as soon as he got out of college. Or at least it'd been his plan. There hadn't been any positions open in America and the one he was offered was in a German Zoo. He had just moved in with Sai then and couldn't move the artist around. So he'd taken the job as a regular vet. "I had to kill a puppy today," Naruto said quietly and opened his eyes to see what Sai would have to say.

He looked away for only a moment and then returned to reading, "What was wrong with him, Dickless?"

Sai's pet names for him ranged from downright cruel to just humiliating. Naruto had given up on getting him to stop a long time ago. "He had puppy leukemia."

"He would have died anyways." Was all Sai said and patted the top of his head.

Naruto sighed and pulled away from Sai's petting. He left the living room and an unconcerned Sai to take a long shower. He stood in droplets until it ran cold. He turned the knob without moving letting himself air dry with his forehead against the tile. When he came back there was a note on his pillow. Sai was leaving again for the studio. Apparently he'd found some inspiration in the words of his book. The note said he'd be back the next day or maybe the day after.

Naruto crumpled up the note and sat naked on the bed. On one hand he could sleep alone in a giant bed. On the other hand he could head over to Kiba and Haku's place and sleep with his brother. He lifted his cell phone from the night stand and dialed. Haku picked up before Kiba did. "Hello?"

"Hey. I have a question," Naruto began.

Haku could be heard shifting around in his bed on the other line. "You want to sleep here again?"

Naruto frowned. Was he really that transparent? "Can I," He asked.

"Sure we'll have the whole apartment to ourselves tonight Kiba has a date with an artist apparently," Haku said. "Maybe Sai knows him? They work at the same studio."

Naruto paused in utter silence. "What," he asked.

"Same studio. Kiba gave me the address it's the same as where Sai's studio is," Haku replied and then read Sai's exact address to him.

Naruto covered his eyes with one hand. "That's Sai's studio. No one else works there."

Haku was silent on the other end and then hastily added, "Hey Naru, I'll pick you up. Ten minutes ok? Go get dressed and pack a bag."

Naruto mumbled something and hung up. The shock running through his system was heavy and it made his motions slow. He dressed and packed a bag. He grabbed the dog, Kyuubi, and headed downstairs. Haku was waiting in his little blue car. Naruto let Kyuubi into the back seat and climbed in next to Haku.

Haku looked drawn but prepared. Naruto took deep breaths and tried to calm down. When he reached the studio he used his own keys to let himself in. There was rock music playing loudly. He scanned the living room and the kitchen but found nothing. When he opened the bedroom door Haku but paces behind him he froze. There on the bed with camera flashing Lay Sai and Kiba fucking. Sai was on top ridding him like he never rode Naruto.

Naruto watched in stunned silence for a moment or two and then said, "Goodbye Sai." His voice was strained with choked sobs and his cheeks were covered with salty wetness. He caught a glimpse of Sai's surprised face turning to look at the door as the camera flashed. Naruto could begin to hear him speak. Haku had taken his place in the doorway he could hear him saying something to the men within but he didn't register it.

Naruto made it to the car silently crying and tried to open the mini coup's door. He tried over and over until he just knelt by it letting the sobs wash over him. He feebly tried to open the door over and over as he pressed his face to the cool metal.

Haku helped him up and into the car at some point and he found himself half naked in bed the next being snuggled by Haku. Naruto cried himself to sleep that night and he didn't dream.

#

Naruto combed a hand through his hair before scratching lazily at his cheek. A pair of bright purple glasses sat low on his nose as he read. He sipped at his latte quietly as he finished reading over the last of the animal reports. Working as second vet for a large zoo was a lot of work but it made him happy and it took up the time he would normally be spending with Sai.

He sighed. There he was again, Sai, popping up in his mind where he didn't want him. It didn't matter that he'd sold all of the furniture they'd shared along with all but one piece of artwork Sai had given him. It was going to be his one memory, his one memento of his past with Sai. Even with all that Sai still jumped up in his mind when he saw black hair and pale, pale skin. Or when he walked past an art supply store or when he was sitting in a coffee shop drinking a latte.

Naruto just wanted to be done with Sai. He wanted to be over it so he could move on into the realm of not Sai. His phone buzzed angrily on the table. It skittered to the side with the vibration and caused another patron to look at him grumpily as he picked it up. A picture of Haku and him smiling into the phone camera popped up on the screen. "Hi," he said in what he'd been told was a garish American accent.

"There's a new club opening up tonight, invite only," Haku began.

"What you want me to try and sneak us in," Naruto asked as he set the papers back into his messenger bag.

"No I got an invite. Want to go with me," he asked. "It's that whole themed thing you like. All black and silver something about moonbeams," he explained.

"You'll pick out the clothes for me then," Naruto sighed.

Haku was smiling on the other end and it showed in his voice, "Already did, and brother dearest you will look amazing."

Naruto sighed. "Is it open bar at least?" Amazing usually meant slutty when Haku said it like that and he wouldn't have much choice about what he wore at all.

"No but with this outfit men will be buying you drinks left and right."

"You are the devil incarnate…I'll be home in half an hour," He hung up just as Haku began to argue. He left his ceramic cup on the table with a tip slipped underneath and headed towards their flat. It wasn't much of a walk but he enjoyed taking his time. By the time he got there a little less than half an hour had passed and he was greeted by Haku at the door. "Shower now you smell like animal shit."

The shower was hot and comfortable and Naruto thanked Haku for not using all of the water up. Haku of course already looked perfect. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he was dressed in a loose pair of black cotton pants and a tight black shirt that showed off how thin he was. He wore a chunky silver bracelet and a silver chain with a fish pendant on it. He would defiantly have no need of buying drinks but then when had the model needed to.

Naruto emerged and still naked was attacked by Haku with products galore.

#

Naruto felt decidedly uncomfortable as they headed to the front of the line. Haku waived his invite, embossed in silver leaf, in the bouncer's face. He let them both in without a second glance. "Are you sure about this," he waved at his outfit. The black jeans were too fight and hugged his frame all the way down to his black shoes. His shirt was one of his own. Black and suctioned to his skin. He'd worn it before he started going to the gym with Haku every night for two hours. Even then it had been a bit tight but now it was literally like a second skin. He felt claustrophobic in his clothing.

"You look perfect," Haku said as he lead him out onto the dance floor. "Work your dancing magic will you?"

On the edge of the dance floor Naruto stood awkwardly for a moment as Haku dove right in. What was he to care? None of these people even knew him. Throwing care to the wind Naruto began to dance. He knew how. He knew better than how it used to be his job. He put himself through school with dancing. Albeit it had involved laps and poles but he'd been good. He danced like he used to. It was the type of dance that begged for someone to join him. Partner's came and left and came again. Several dragged him off for a drink but he'd snuck away since the conversation was boring. More than a little tipsy he swayed on the dance floor, his clothes emphasizing his every curve.

He'd lost track of when he'd stopped caring that they weren't dancing with him. He'd lost track. He tossed his head from one side to the other as he gyrated his hips back and forth. Naruto had a lot of experience with these kinds of moves and it all came natural now. He felt a single finger trace down his chest and run along the tight edge of his pants to grip his hip tightly in one hand. The person moved with a grace he hadn't been expecting. Usually men weren't very good dancers but this one was. He opened his eyes and took in the person in front of him.

He shoved backwards and pushed away almost falling. He pushed into several other people dancing and swayed. Why was Sai there? Why the hell would Sai follow him there? "Why are you here," he slurred. "Get the hell away from me."

Sai blinked at him with a


End file.
